Sonrisa en la oscuridad
by FEGA
Summary: Sasuke vuelve a konoha.. es invitado a una fiesta de bienvenida... que es lo q sucedera... Un Naruto despechado... una hinata ebria... ademas unos ojos negros la persiguen Naru/Hina/Sasu quien se quedara con tan puro corazón, de todo un poko.
1. Chapter 1

Em... como... me precento aver...

Holi...xD!

les traigo un lindo fic...

aaa no asi no...

bueno no se por q mierda empese este fic.. lo q si se es que la intencion es q a alguien le guste y lo lea... sino va a ser triste...

sino va a ser triste q nadie lo lea

este fic contiene:

- pricipalemente Naru/Hina y Sasu/Hina

- tambien habra un poko de Sasu/Saku... de Naru/Saku..

- contendra su restito de lemon para los pervertidos q lo lean aunq no mu pronto...

aun no decido con cual de los dos se quedara Hinata, asi q por el moemnto es un enigma jejeje....

bueno aki les dejo el primer cap

* * *

Capitulo 1: El Regreso..

El momento q tanto habia esperado, por fin Sasuke Uchiha habia vuelto a la alde a de la hoja. La pelirosa no cabia de emocion. Anciosa se dirijió a la mancion de su compañero, pero no lo encontró. Decepcionada comenzó a buscarle por toda Konoha, dando con el mismo resultado

**Flash Back**

Al terminar la misionen la alde a de la niebla, Naruto Pidió a la pelirosa que la acompañara hasta un lugar alejado de la aldea, donde comenzó a decir:

- Sakura-Chan te...te traje aquí - Tartamudió por los nervios- Porque... porque... queria decirte que... te amo...

- Ya lo sabia...por eso naruto... yo...

- ¡Hey chicos! - iterrumpió kakashi - Traigo exelentes noticias ¡Sasuke ha vuelto!

Ambos muchachos sorprendidos por la noticia, corrieron a arreglar sus cosas, para volver a konoha a resivir a su amigo.

**Fin Flash Back**

Naruto que tambien habia estado buscando al pelinegro, recordó el lugar donde iban a entrenar caundo eran un equipo, porlo que decidió revisar en ese lugar y fue ahí donde lo encontró, pero estaba junto a la Haruno. Un sudor frio recorrio la espalde del rubio **" ¿Sera que no lo ha olvidado?" **secuestionó. Poco a poco se fue acercando a la pareja. Hasta que escuchó a Sasuke decir:

- ¡Hey Naruto!¿Qué hcaes ahí parado como un idiota?

- ¡¿A quien llamas idiota?!

- Pues a ti, ven acercate

Al acercarse noto lo sonrojada que estaba Sakura **"Obviamente es por Sasuke" ** penso Naruto y estaba en lo correcto, no hace mucho tiempo la pelirosa se habia declarado al moreno quien le habia dicho que lo dejara pensar.

- ¿Por qué has vuelto Sasuke? Sé perfectamente que Itachi esta vivo

- He desistido de mi venganza

- ¿Por qué Sasuke-kun? - Preguntó Sakura

- El solo queria protegerme - Al decir esto en los ojos del morenos podia notarce una profinda tristeza

- Pero lo importante es que ya estas aquí Sasuke ¿Por qué mejor no vamos a selebrar? - Dijo Naruto

- Respecto a eso Tsunade-Sama dijo que seria mejor si le dieramos una bienvenida todos. - Dijo Sakura

- Para que tanto... Basta y sobra con ustedes - Dijo Sasuke

- Creeme que si a ala vieja se le mete algo en la cabeza, no hay quien se lo saque - Dijo Naruto

- Bueno chicos tengo algunas cosas que hacer ¿A qué hora tengo que estar y en donde?

- A las 10 en la academia - Respondió Sakura

- Ahí nos vemos, adios

Al irse el moreno quedaron Sakura y Naruto a solas. Este ultimo miró con tristeza a la pelirosa, quien evitaba su mirada. **"¿Qué hare?, Naruto querra que le responda, pero no se que decirle"**

- No te preocupes, no es necesario que me respondas, ya sé tu respuesta - Dijo Naruto Sacandola de sus pensamientos mientras forzaba una Sonrisa.

- No es eso Naruto, es solo que... - Dijo bajando aun mas la mirada - No se lo que siento

- Entonces no te confundiré mas - Dijo mientras desaparecia en una nuve de humo.

**Continuara...**

* * *

Se que es ultra corto pero no podia alargarlo mas

Espero q les haya gustado... si encontraron faltas de ortografia perodonenme esta cosa no tiene corrector y mi ortografia es pesima...

dejen review! aunq sean para mal...

si les gusto feliz lo continuo el capitulo dos esta en proceso....

asi q durante la semana lo subo

Sayo!

**La Fega!**


	2. La Fiesta

**Holi...**

**Se que prometi q seria en una semana el otro capitulo... pero tuve problemas con mi pc...se los juro...no fue mi intencion... incluso ya tengo 2 capitulos completos aparte de este...**

**AVISO!!!!**

**este capitulo contiens lemon, o lime no se ... lo q corresponda. Ademas hay varias cosas q no correspondel al mundo de naruto... asi q no me peguen.... es solo q se me cruzó por la mente....**

**El lemon o lime o lo q sea sera avisado por un " ********* " Así que fran y chicas q no le gustan les esenas medias turvias.... porfa no me peguen**

- dialogo-

**" pensamiento "**

_(comentario del la weona loca que escribe)_

**en compensacion por q el primero fue muy corto este es vastante largo y el que le sigue igual... aunq no se como se vea en la pag...**

* * *

**Capitulo 2: La fiesta...**

**SASUKE POV**

Detesto las aglomeraciones, no entiendo porque tanto alvoroto, ubiese preferido algo mas privado...pero bueno ya invitaron atodo mundo y no podria faltar.

Son las 8:00 de la noche, he comenzado a arreglarme para ir a esa estupida fiesta, por ultimo me servira paraver una segunda opcion, respecto a con quien rehacer mi clan... porque no estoy muy seguro de rehacerlo junto a Sakura, quiero que mis hijos tengan un poco de dignidad y claro que no sean tan debiles.

Ya terminé de vestirme, son las 9:15, creo que me demoré demaciado, jaja paresco mujer..., estoy vestido con unos jeans y una camisa neglra con el simbolo Uchiha en el bolsillo. Me resulta mucho mas comoda esta ropa, por lo demas es solo una fiesta, no un combate, en fin mejor empieso a andar

**FIN SASUKE POV**

Mientras tanto en la academia Sakura, Naruto y los demas, preparaban todo para la llegada del moreno. Cuando estuvo todo listo se pusieron a descansar un rato.

- Que lastima que Kakashi-sensei se vaya a perder esto, a lo menos cuando le digamos bienvenido - Dijo Sakura

- Ya me encargue de eso Sakura-Chan - Dijo el rubio

- ¿Cómo?

- Le dije que era a las 9, así que llegara un poco antes de las 10:00

- Bien hecho naruto

- Ya veo que no eres tan tonto - Dijo kiba

- Kiba... No molestes a Naruto-Kun - Dijo la Hyuga en un susurro

- Lamento llegar tarde - Dijo Kakashi , quien acababa de llegar

- Ves, resultó - Dijo Naruto

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Nada Kakashi-Sensei - Dijo la pelirosa entre risas

- ¿Aun no llega el susodicho?

- No pero debe estar por llegar

- Tsunade-Sama dijo que no puede asistir porque tiene mucho trabajo

- Que lastima... ¡Uh! ya son las 9:50 mejos nos preparamos

Durante esos 10 minutos restantes llegaron todos los que faltaban, es decir Iruka, Asuma, Kurena, Gai y su grupo, incluso Gaara, Temari y Kankuro. Los minutos pasaron pero ro el moreno no llego hasta las 10:15, por lo que todos fueron a recivirle, dandole la bienvenida y abrasandolo, a lo q el moreno respondio cun una sonrisa algo finjida un gracias. Despues de saludar a casi toda Konoha, se quedó solo con sus amigos.

- Me alegra tanto que hayas vuelto - Dijo Naruto palmoteandole la espalda

- A mi tambien Sasuke-Kun - Dijo la haruno (pelichicle noma)

- Me alegra volver - Dijo el moreno - Aunque veo que todos han cambiado

- jaja sí, todos menos Sakura, ella me sigue golpeando... -Dijo Naruto

- Jajaja, ¿Golpea igual de fuerte?

- No, ahora duelen más

- Naruto... Corramos...

Sakura miraba a ambos de una forma aterradora, acto seguido , comenzó a perseguir al rubio para golpearlo, lo q no tardó en concretar.

- Ya llego el DJ - Dijo Ino

Depronto vieron como un chico de unos 20 años, tez morena y ropas sueltas _(no me golpeen!!)_ se puso frente al torna mesa que estaba en el centro del patio de la academia y comenzó a pner diversos tipos de musica, con las que todos comenzaron a bailar y los que no a embriagarse.

- Vamos Hinata, toma uno, te servirá para tomar valor y declararte a Naruto -Dijo Ino mientras acercaba un vaso con sake hasta las maqnos de la Hyuga.

- De..demo... e...esto... hace mal... - Respondió ella

- No amenos que tomes muuuuchos de ellos... - Dijo Tenten - no te asustes por Neji... el tomo demaciados por eso esta así, uno no hace eso

- Demo...

- Vamos tragatelo - Dijo Ino poniendole el vaso frente a la boca

- Hai - Dijo mientras tomaba el vaso entre sus manos para beberse de un sorbo todo el contenido de este - Ah... Arde...

- Sí, un poco

- No siento nada nuevo

- M... tendras que tomar otro... - Dijo mientras le llenaba el vaso nuevamente

- ¿Planeas embriagarla? - Le dijo Tenten al oido

- Sí - Dijo citoriosa al ver como la ojiperla tomaba el segundo vaso de sake

- Ino-Chan - Dijo temblorosa Hinata

- ¿Ah?

- Me siento mareada...

- ¡Tan rapido! ¡Genial! ven vamos -Dijo jalandola de l braso

- ¡I..Ino!

- ¡Naruto ven! - Se volteo hacia la hyuga - Bailaras con él, despues de eso veremos que pasa

Naruto que tambien habia tomado un poco de mas se acercó a paso lento hasta las chicas

- ¿Qué pasa? - Preguntó el rubio

- Es que Hinata quiere bailar, pero ningun chico de lso q conoce se atreve y los demas le dan miedo. Naruto baila con ella - Dijo Ino mientras rmpojaba un poco a hinata

- Bueno

Una vez Ino se fue, comenzó a sonar "no lo pude evitar" (_No me maten!!! es q es sexy el ritmo q tiene_) Naruto se comoenzo a acercar lenta y sexymente (_xD_) a Hinata, quien lo miraba atontada, hasta que sintió que Naruto la por la cintura y comenzaba a mover sus caderas al ritmo de la musica mientras poco a poco apretaba mas contra si el cuerpo de la ojiperla, la que lenta y torpemente comenzó a seguirle. Mientas bailaba naruto fue acercando lentamente su cabeza hasta el hombreo de la muchacha, que por culpa del alcohol comenzó a perder la timides y a moverse con la misma intencidad que él **" ¿Será un sueño?"** Pensó Hinata

- Naruto-Kun.. yo... - Comenzó a decir la chica - Yo te amo...

- Esto... Hinata... -Respondió algo aletargado por la embriagues - Yo tambien

- ¿Enserio?

- Sí - **" Tal vez así me olvide de Sakura-Chan"**

- Naruto-Kun... Yo creí que... -En ese momento fue interrumpida por los labios del ojiazul que la estaban besando - **" ¡¡¡¡Naruto-Kun me esta besando!!!!"**

La pareja siguió así por varias canciones de diversos tipos, mientras que a lo lejos una chica de cabellos rosados, completamente ebria les miraba **"¡Hip! Ese Naruto... no que me amabas a mi"**. De vez en cuando el par de chicos paraba para descansar o tomar algo.

Por otro lado Sasuke, quien se encontraba relativamente ebrio, habia logrado escaparse de Sakura para en ese momento ver la fiesta desde lejos. Cuando vió al rubio con la Hyuga **" ja... Veo que lo estas disfrutando..." .** El moreno paso largo rato en una parte muy solitaria de la academia hasta que escucho un lebe susurro que decia su nombre, acompañado de el sonido de un cascabel y una sombra que se dirigia en direccion al lugar mas ocuro de la academia.

**************

Hinata y Naruto habían deasaparecido hace ya un buen rato, pero nadie los buscó, puesto que se encontraban disfrutando de la fiesta. Ambos chicos habian ido al lugar mas solitario de la academia a peticon del rubio.

- ¿Qué pasa Naruto-Kun? - Preguntó Hinata

- Me amas ¿Verdad? - Respondió éste

- Sí...

- Arrodillate

- ¿Ah..?

- Arrodillate

- ¿Qué pasa? -Dijo mientras obedecía - No entiendo...

- Si tanto me amas... - Dijo bajandose el cierre del pantalon - Chupamela...

- ¡Ah! de...mo Naruto-Kun ¿Qué haces? - Dijo mientras veia como el rubio bajaba lentamente sus pantalones, para luego seguir con sus boxers - ¡Kya! Naruto ¿Qué haces?

- Chupamela, ya te dije - Dijo acercando su miembro a la cara de la chica

- Naruto-Kun aleja eso - Corriendo su cara

- ¡Te dije que ma chupes! ¡Zorra! - Dijo el rubio jalandola del pelo

- ¡Kya!

- ¡Sueltala! - Grito Sasuke mientras le daba un fuerte puñetazo al rubio que lo hizo chicar contra un arbol - ¿Estas bien? - le preguntó a al Hyuga

- Sí, arigatou Uchiha-San

- Agradesele a un gato que me trajo hasta aquí no a mi - Dijo el moreno sin ninguna exprecion en el rostro - ¿Qué le pasa a Naruto?

- Maldito niñato, ¿Nadie te enseñó a no meterte en los asuntos de otros?

- Kyubi...

- Jaja... Sí - Dijo el rubio mientras se lebantaba - Veo que lo notaste antes que la chica

- Callate .Dijo el moreno dandole otro puñetazo, seguido de un rodillazo en el estomago, con lo que el rubio cayó inconciente - ¡Hey! Hyuga... Despierta - Pero la chica se encontraba inconciente **"Tsk... mejor la llevo a casa"**

Despues de eso la tomó entre sus brasos , para llevarla hasta la mancion Uchiha donde la dejó durmiendo en su cuarto. Mientras que él se dirijió hasta la sala, donde se sentó sobre el sillón, cuando sintio nuevamente el sonido del cascabel, por lo que caminó hasta el lugar de donde provenía el sonidao, para necontrarse conun pequeño gato negroen cullo colla se encontraba el cascabel. El gatito, luego de dedicarle un tierno maullo, optó por sobajearse por las piernas del Uchiha, quien simplemente lo miró **" Debe ses de ella"**. El moreno y el gato fueron hasta el sillón, Sasuke se recostó y el gato sobre el - Sal de ensima mio- Le dijo mientras lo empujaba , pero el gato lejos de alejarse, se apaegó mas al cuerpo del chico Uchiha - Bueno quedate ahí - Dijo ya resignado, para luego sin darse cuenta quedarse dormido.

* * *

**Les gusto?**

**Valio la espera?**

**espero reviews... me mate intentando ver que hacia... a decir verdad este capitulo lo pensaba subir el sabado... pero tuve que salir con mi papi y su family, llegue el domingo... lo estaba pasando pero se me apagó el PC... despues no prendió mas, el lunes descubrí que era el procesador q se calentaba(tu pc te calienta....?). El martes le pedi a mi cuñao una cosita q nesesitaba para arreglarlo que no pude conseguir hasta "ayer" se supone qye deberia haberlo subido "ayer" pero me demore en escribir por eso esta fechado como 25/11/2009 pero es q son olas 2 de la mañana xD!**

**saludos y agradecimientos por sus comentarios**

**- **_**mich3litha-Uchiha-neko: **_**sera considerada tu peticion... a mi = me gusta mas esa pareja... pero hay q probar de too un poco**

**- **_**kierinahana :**_** Respecto a la pelichicle... em... ahi vere...**

**- **_**goalbest: **_**Apesar de q no tienes cuenta = te respondo... como dije ni yo misma se q terminara siendo... es mas en algun momento haré una votacion para ver con quien se keda...**

**- **_**Hinata-Sakuno:**_** hahaha que formal... a Itachi no lo voy a matar!!!! es demaciado sexy para morir... y lo q kishimoto haga no me ve ni me viene! (bueno no tanto asi) pero es MI! fantasia!!! asi q dejame ser!!! y mejorate luego**

**- **_**Bella Uchija:**_** dije q to tengo corector de ortografia... y q mo otografia es pesima asi qno me retes... del otro fic aun no se me ocurre como continuarlo... jeje**

**a ls que se vayan sumando les dejo muchos saludos y espero les guste.... tal ves hoy mismo despues del cole o mañana les suba el otro por q ya esta listo**


	3. La mañana

Hola.... em... para q mentir... detesto eso....

para ser sincera no es q no lo hubiese escrito.... lleba ahi como dos semanas... es solo q... em.... tenia flojera de subirlo....por q no veia muchos review... y era como depresivo verlo asi

pero bueno aki esta asi q no me golpeen

y respecto al gatito... bueno no se fijen en él

* * *

**Capitulo 3: La mañana**

**Hinata POV**

¿Donde estoy? Me levanté para saber donde estaba, caminé por un largo pasillo hasta llegar a una sala donde encontré a Uchiha-San durmiendo cómodamente en el sillón tapado con una manta y sobre él, un pequeño gatito negro.... era una imagen tan tierna.... pero espera....¿Que hacia yo en su casa? Intenté recordar lo sucedido la noche anterior, pero me fue imposible... Acaso yo y Uchiha-San... ¡¡¡¡¡Kya!!!!! No... no creo... pero... eso seria una explicacion del porque estoy aquí....

**Fin Hinata POV**

La Hyuuga lentamente se fué acercando al chico, se asustó un poco al ver que este se movia y el gato sobre su pecho tambien para luego levantarse e ir hasta ella

- Con que eres en gato de Uchiha-San - Dijo la chica agachandose para tomarlo entre brasos -Jamas pensé que a Uchiha-San le gustaran los gatos, pero veo que igual te tiene a ti

- Es que no es tuyo? -Dijo el chico

- ¡Kya! - Gritó la ojiperla dando un pequeño salto - Gomen no queria despertarlo

- No es necesario que te desculpes, pero respondeme ¿Este gato es tuyo?

- No ¿Tampoco es de Uchiha-San?

- No crees q sino no te preguntaria - Dijo el moreno con una exprecion de molestia en el rostro - ¿Recuerdas algo de anoche?

- N...no... -Dijo poniendose colorada- Go...gomen... U...Uchiha-San..

- Ayer no pedias ni perdon ni permiso... menos me llamas Uchiha-San -Dijo mientras ponia una de esas sonrisas MADE IN UCHIHA

- ¡¡¡Nani!!! -Chillo la morena pidiendo que la tragase la tierra - E... es q...que a...acaso... Uchiha-San y yo...

- M.... dices si nos acostamos.... Pues... - Desvio un poko la mirada - Sí - **"hohoho... que malo soy"**

- No... -Dijo casi en un susurro - **"¿Por qué lo hice?... yo queria darsela a Naruto-Kun... Soy una zorra"** - Estaba a punto de romper en llanto

- Hey, Hey, ¡Hey! ... era una broma, no ¡No! no llores... no queria hacer eso -Dijo abrasandola

- ¿Ah?

- Veo que no te gustó la idea de nosotrs dos haciendolo

- ¡Kya! -Grito, mietras le daba una fuerte bofetada - Con eso no se juega

- ¿Así tratas a tu salvador?

- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasó?

- Ya veo que no lo recuerdas - Dijo dando un largo suspiro - Digamos que estabas siendo atacada por aguien fuera de sus cabales y yo lo detuve

- ¿Quien era? ¿Un ninja? ¿De la aldea?

- No es necesario que lo sepas, contal dudo que lo vuelva a hacer

- Pero to...

- ¡Basta! Creeme que es mejor así - Dijo ya muy molesto, pero de repente sintió unas grarras clavarse en su himbro -¿Pero que demonios? - Volteo para ver lo que lo lastimaba, encontrandose algato sobre su hombro - ¿Y tú? ¿Qué haces ahí?

- **"Uchiha-San le habla a los gatos... Parese que no soy la unica"- **Pensó mientras reia de una manera muy sutil

- ¿De qué te ries?

- Gomen Uchiha-San - Dijo poniendose colorada - Es que...

- ¿Por hablar con el gato? - La chica asintió - Tsk ¿Qué con eso?

- Ano... etto... es que.... y...yo.... tambien lo hago

- Pff... pero yo no muy seguido - Dijo algo furioso - Por lo demas ¿Tú no deberias estar en tu casa?

- ¡Kya! ¿Qué hora es?

- Las 12 y 30

- Adios Uchiha-San - Dijo desapareciendo en una nuve de humo

- Tsk... Que rara es... ¿Ah? - El moreno voleteo nuevamente hacia su hombro donde vió nuevamente al gatito - Tú sigues ahí, ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? ¿Botarte? m... no es mala idea... ¡Ay! -Se quejó al sentir las uñas del gato clavarse en su hombro - Portate bien y te quedas

Mientras tanto Hinata se encontraba entrando por la ventana de su pieza donde se encontró frente a frente con Ino

- ¿Donde pasaste la noche?

- ¡Ahj! Ino-Chan... Etto... yo... - Respondió jugando con sus dedos - **" Que le digo, no me creera si le digo donde Uchiha-San"**

- En el bosque sierto

- Sí... - Dijo cabisbaja **- "¡Sí! me salve"**

- Pero ¿Por qué me mientes?... Dime donde dormiste

- En la casa de...

- ¡Naruto!, lo sabia tenia cara de quererte en su cama. Dime, ¿Qué te hizo? ¿Te hizo algo que no querias?

- Etto... Naruto-Kun no me hizo nada, yo...

- Ja... ja... Solo _"dormiste" _en su casa, entonces ¿Por qué no traes tu bandana?

- ¡Kya! - Gritó mientras e ponia totalmente roja

- Hyuuga, vi que entraste aquí - Dijo una voz masculina - Olvidaste tu... bandana

- Sasuke... que...- Dijo una muy sorprendida Ino - ¿Es que acaso ella durmio contigo?

- Sí, durmió en mi casa pero no conmigo - Dijo Abochornado - Pero no conmigo. Bueno adios, dale esto cuando despierte

- Sa...Sasuke-Kun - Dijo la yamanaka reciviendo la bandana de su amiga, para luego voltearse acia ella - ¿Cuando sera el dia en que no te desmayes cuando estas nerviosa?

Mientras tanto en el Ichiraku-Ramen se encontraban Naruto, Shikamaru y Chouji comentando lo sucedido la noche anterior.

- Hey Naruto ¿Recuerdas lo que paso anoche?- Pregunto Shikamaru

- Creo... Aunque la verdad estaba muy borracho... y bueno... no se como llegue a casa añoche....

- ¿Recuardas lo que paso con Hinata?

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Que bailaron juntos y bueno....

- Y...¿Y qué mas?

- Y anduvieron besandose por todos lados en la academia. Llegaban a dar envida verlos tan juntos

- ¡¿Qué?! yo y... Hinata-Chan

- Yo sabia que aella le gustabas, pero no pense que ella tambien te gustara.

- E... bromeas ¿cierto?

- No... ¬¬" ¿Es que no te gusta?

- No es eso... es que yo... eh... no se...

- Si no te gusta dicelo, no la hagas sufrir porque tu no tengas claros tus sentimientos hacia ella

- Hablando de la reina de roma, miren quien va ahí - Interrumpio Chouji que hasta ese momento deboraba unsabroso plato de ramen

La Hyuuga caminaba sumida en sus pensamientos sin percatarse de que era observada por el rubio.

**FLASH BACK**

Hinata se despertó, esta vez en su piesa, pensando que todo lo anteriormente vivido habia sido un sueño, para luego dar un fuerte y aliviador suspiro, que fué interrumpido por la voz de cierta rubia

- Conque sales con Sasuke

- ¡¿AH?! ¡NO! - Se sobresaltó la ojiperla

- Entonces porque dormiste en su casa?

- ¡KYA! entonces no fue un sueño - El rojo ya comenzaba a inundar su rostro

- Pff... no eres mas despistada, porque ya serias un daño a la narutaleza

- ¿Ah?

- Nada... y dime ¿Cómo terminaste ahí?

- Yo... etto... - Yaroja como un tomatito (xD!)- no lo se... yo solo... de...desperte en su... c...cama...

- ¡Kya! lo hiciste con Sasuke Uchiha ¡Que envidia!

- ¡No! Ino-Chan te equivocas, U...Uchiha-Sa...San... dijo que....- _** Veo que no te gusto la idea de nosotros dos haciendolo** _- q...que... - Poniendose aun mas roja (Se puede?)

- ¿Que.....?

- Que no hicimos nada, el solo me encontró ebria y me llevó hasta su casa

De pronto Neji llamó a la puerta por lo que Ino tuvo que irse y Hinata hacerse la dormida.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

- Hinata-Chan - Gritó el rubio

- **"Naruto-Kun" **- Pensó mientras volteaba para confirmar quien era

- Que bueno que te encuentro, queria hablarcon tigo por lo de ayer

- ¿Ah? ¿Q...que co...cosa?

- Bueno... eh... tu sabes, lo que paso en la fiesta de Sasuke

- Um...- La chica abrió sus perlados ojso al recordar las palabras de Sasuke - _**Estabas siendo atacada por aguien fuera de sus cabales**, ** Creeme es mejor así **_ - **"No... no fue él, él no podria" **- Pensaba mientras su cuerpo se iva sintiendo cadavez mas pesado

- ¿Hinata-Chan?, ¿Qué te pasa?¡Hinata-Chan!

Hinata Calló despallada entre los brasos del rubio, que sin sabes mas que hacer la llevó hasta su departamento, sin saber que alquien mas lo observaba.

* * *

Les gusto? ¿Me salvo de una buena surra con esto? ¿O meresco morir?

lamento la demora... pero bueno... tambien rekiero de inspiracion para escribir (desde el cuaderno al pc) por q ahi la edito

en fin la demora se debe a q mi mami puro me jodio toda la puta sema y la anterior y la anterior a esa y así para atras pero en el ultimo tiempo llego hasta a desconectarme el pc lo cual en una ocacion temino con la perdida de loq habia transcrito despues de eso termine toa depre asi q no em dieron ganas de volver a trasncribir lo q llebaba ( mas de la mitad y no habia guardado)

bueno volviendo al fic... pronto sabremos q pasara con naruto y hinata

Hohoho... kien los observara?.... Neji.... Kiba... el tan sexy Uchiha Sasuke? o alguien mas? una chica talvez?

¿Q le dira el a la pobre hina?

para las q piensen q naruto tiene ventaja sobre sasuke dentro del corazon de hinata bueno es logico por q asi es en la serie pero ya veran

**Agradecimientos!**

**LennaParis: **Lo raro es por q la autora es rara asi q no esperes mas. al reves de a ti a mi me gusta mas el Sasu/Hina pero al igual q a tu me gustaria dejarla con los dos muajajaj!!

**lain: ** vale eso cuenta como voto para q sea un sasu-hina

**Girl-Darkness: **Gracias! bueno el neko... dejalo ser, mira q esta ahi por bonito noma... Respecto a la chiclosa.... bueno... no la kiero con susu-chan eso es seguro

**Hanabi-Sarutobi: **Tan enredada q nos fuiste a salir, lo lamento pero Sasu-Chan No se kedara con Sakura... prefiero ponerle su damisela en peligro antes de dejarlo con ella. Respecto a shika el si o si se keda con Temi-Chan... lo de Kyubi... era pa ponerle emocion y tenia q separar a hinachan un pokito de naruto para darle emocion a la historia pero ya veras q no sera facil para ninguno de los dos muajaja!

uf.... review largo respuesta larga

**Naoko Ichigo: **_Traductora de traductoras xD! _ me facinan los fics q tienes ahi....baba!!! sierto q el gatito es too kawai... xD! es el elemento tierno xD! jaja en fin deja ser algatito el esta ahi nada mas... gracias por el comentario

**Yue yuna: ** gracias por comentar!

veamos en conclucion muchas gracias por leer y ahora una pregunta

**¿con kien dejamos a la chikosa?**

**Situacion A Final Sasu/Hina !**

1.- Soltera

2.- Con Naruto

3.- Con Lee

4.- Con Sai?

5.- Con Suigetsu

6.- Con... Kakashi-Sensei....

7.- con un CTM de otra villa q nisikera le pondremos nombre

8.- que interfiera en una pareja ya existente como el neji-Ten o el Shika-Tema o el Gaa-Matsu?

9.- Con alguien creado para ella?

10.- Con un personaje q ya luego y lo pongo pero esta destinado a alguien mas?....jeje... ya veran a kien muajaja!!!

**Situacion B Final Naru-Hina**

1.- Soltera

2.- Con Sasuke....las ke kieran voten pero tristemente no creo q lo deje con ella

3.- Con Lee

4.- Con Sai?

5.- Con Suigetsu

6.- Con... Kakashi-Sensei....

7.- con un CTM de otra villa q nisikera le pondremos nombre

8.- que interfiera en una pareja ya existente como el neji-Ten o el Shika-Tema o el Gaa-Matsu?

9.- Con alguien creado para ella?

10.- Con un personaje q ya luego y lo pongo pero esta destinado a alguien mas?....jeje... ya veran a kien muajaja!!!

eso por hoy voten por las dos situaciones por q despues decidiremos con otra votacion cual sera el final!

hasta pronto espero q no mucho....

_**PORFA!!!!! a donde mierda los puedo mandar a hacer una micion porfa denme ideas!!!**_

en fin

_**Saludos**_

_**La Fegita**_


	4. El grupo de Sasuke?

este cap ya estaba sacando arañas ahi, no es q no haya tenidop tiempo es solo q no me habia dado el time de subir el otro cap y ademas esperaba completar los 20 review pero nada... llegue a los miseros 19 y hay muchas personas q no me han postiado y eso es deprimente...

sin mas aki les va el cap!

------

Aclaro!

como en este cap es casi pura narracion pondre con negrita los dialogos... alguna queja? es solo por este no se si lo haga m,as adelante xD!

**Capitulo 4: El grupo de Sasuke?**

**NARUTO POV**

Parese que ella recuerda lo que pasó porque se puso muy nerviosa....Le preguntaré qué gue lo que hicimos. Ahora esta durmiendo en mi cuarto, se ve linda... mas que nada tierna... no se que hacer.... ¿Y si aprovecho que a ella le gusto, me quedo con ella y me olvido de Sakura-Chan?¿Pero y si le hago daño con eso?

El sonido de la puerta me interrumpe, por lo que me dirijo hasta ella para abrirla. Me encuentro con Sasuke.... Pero que...

**FIN NARUTO POV**

**- ¿Pero que... es eso? -** Dijo entre carcajadas el rubio, mientras señalaba el gato que estaba sobre el hombro de sasuke **- Jajaja! no sabes cuan tierno te ves teme.**

**- No me molestes **- Dijo el moreno algo furioso por el comentario - **Es que no ha querido soltarse.**

**- ¿Un gatito le gana al "Gran Sasuke-Teme-Uchiha?**

**- ¡NO!** - Gritó el moreno, con lo que asustó al minino que corrió al interior de la casa **- Uf... menos mal que se soltó solo**

**- Quien diria que se te veria de una manera tan tierna**

**- Cállate Uzuratonkachi** - Dijo el dedicandole una mirada asecina

**- Uy... que agresivo... y dime ¿Qué te trae por aquí?**

**- Tsunade nos mandó llamar**

**- ¿La vieja?**

**- Seh...**

**- Bueno vamos**

**- Muevete**

**- Pero ¿Y tu mascotita?**

**- No me jodas... Dejala aquí que vuelve sola**

**- Que tierno te ves**

**- ¡Callate!**

Luego de esto los dos chicos dejaron el departamento para hasta la oficina de la hokage, donde encontraron con Sakura y Sai, quienes solo los saludaron. Una vez Tsunade entró y se sentó frente a ellos, el primero en hablar fue Naruto.

**- ¿Para que noes llamó?**

**- Para decirles el futuro del equipo 7, porque nos encontramos en el dilema que el antiguo miembro de este grupo, al que Sai habia estado reemplasando, ha vuelto a ser un ninja de konoha y seria una falta de respeto para Sai hacerlo simplemente a un lado, por lo que quisiera sabaer con quien quieren estar¿Naruto?¿Sakura? ¿Con quien?**

**HINATA POV**

Me desperté al sentir que algo raspaba mi mejilla, al abrir los ojos me encuentro con un gatito negro... m... Es el gatito de Uchiha-San ¿Es que de nuevo me desmaye, el me encontró y me llevo a su casa?. Comienzo a mirar, pero... ¡Me encuentro en el departamento de Naruto-Kun!... esta su olor en todas partes *¬*. ¿Uh? el gatito de Uchiha san se ha subido a mis falas, es adorable... aunque tan misterioso como si dueño.

Escucho la puerta, por lo que suelto el catito y me dirijo hasta la puerta, es.. Naruto-Kun.

**- Hinata-Chan - **Me llama, esto es como un sueño, digo yo en su casa el frente mio...

**- Hai **- Le respondo entre mis pensamientoscreo q sono algo despacio asi que no me extrañaria que no me haya escuchado.

**- Veo que ya despertaste, em... respecto a lo que estabamos hablando... **- Espera espera... ¿Se puso rojo? ¿De que habla? -** De lo que paso a noche... **- A mi mente viene lo que me hablo Uchiha-San... no... No podia ser el verdad... -** El que tu y yo nos besamos y eso... **- Ah... esto es una broma... ¿Me bese con el amor de mi vida y no lo recuerdo, ¡Un aplauso para mi! - **Yo... queria saber si eso... de verdad paso.**

**- Ah...** - Debo estar muy roja siento como arden mis mejillas - **Na...Naruto-Kun yo...no...no... lo se**- No se como pude lograr decir eso, si siento un tremendo nudo en mi garganta... quiero llorar.. Naruto-Kun, el dueño de mi corazon , me sio mi primer beso y yo la muy estupida no puedo recordarlo ¡Hinata-BAKA!

**- Hinata-Chan yo... - Oh no ya se lo que viene..**

**- Descu...cuida Na...Naruto-Ku...kun, yo... no...no te o...obligare a estar conmigo, ...no quieres - **Puse la sonrisa mas falsa que he puesto en toda mi vida, se nota que no me quiere, debe haber estado tan o mas borracho que yo.

**- Hinata-Chan... no es eso... es que tu.. me gustas..**.- ¿Ah? ¿Qué dijo? **- Pero... no estoy seguro de estar contigo ahora... no quiero hacerte daño, porfavor dame tiempo**

No todo puede ser tan lindo, ¿Verdad? Esto es como un rechaso indirecto... oh no.. voy a llorar. Solo logré pronunciar un leve **"Hai"**... mierda ya no aguanto más...viva aqui estaba el gatito de Uchiha-San a mi rescate, mi pase de salida. Mire a naruto y le dije que tenia que ir a devolverle el gatito a Uchiha-San, con lo que logre salir del departamentocon el gatito en brasos, se que no fue la mejor de las escusas, pero no podia estar ahí, me dolia y mucho... no tarde mucho en ponerme a llorar

Antes de llegar a la casa de Uchiha-Sna me detuve en el bosque, porque no pienso dejar que ni Uchiha-San ni nadie me vea cuan triste estoy o lo horrible que me veo despues de llorar. Bueno más horrible de lo que soy. De un momento a otro el gatito de Uchiha-San salto de mis brazos y se perdió en el bosque, intente seguirlo, pero ni siquiera pude moverme, solo deje que se perdiera en el bosque.

**- Que inutil soy, no puedo cuidar ni de un gato, tal vez por eso Naruto-Kun no me quiere - **Dije en voz alta

**- Que pesimista... eso no es bueno -** Dijo una voz femenina que no pude reconocer.

**- ¿Qui...quién eres? - **Le pregunte mientras me volteaba a verla. Era una chica de cabello negro, muy largo hasta los muslos, sus ojos eran del mismo color, su tez un tanto tostada, segun parese es de mi porte, pero se ve muy segura de si misma, no como yo.

**-** **Mi nombre es Airi ¿Y el tuyo? **- Me pregunta mientras me tiende la mano para que me levante.

**- Hi...Hinata Hy...Hyuga, Tu...tu.. no eres de la villa ¿De donde vienes?**

**- ¡Hmp!, esto parese un interrogatorio - **Dice poniendo cara de verrinche, se ve muy graciosa - **Pero creo qte falta un escritorio de madera y la luz de una lampara sobre mi cara.**

**- jiji -** Solo atiné a reirme, pues me resulto muy graciosa su cara

**- Hyuuga... ¿Ese me dijiste que era tu apellido?**

**- Sí...**

**- Si te dijera que eres mi objetivo y tengo qeu matarte **-¿Ah? Acaso...**- Jajajaja... relajate que no vengo a eso, era broma - **Me asustó** - Yo andaba de paso, pero te vi te vi maldicientote a ti misma, por lo que me dije "¿Qué le pasara? ¿La podré ayudar?**

**- ¿Enserio?**

**- Seh... y dime ¿Por qué llorabas como niña de guarderia?**

**- Es que...**

**- Te escuché decir Naruto, ¿Él es tu novio?**

**- No... mi amigo**

**- No se ha dado cuenta de que lo quieres**

**- La verdad si sabe...**

**- ¿Te rechaso?**

**- Bueno él no me dijo que no... solo q le diera tiempo...**

**- Rechaso indercto pff... q se joda, no llores por idiotas que no lo meresen, ya llegara quien meresca tú corazón...Hasta puede ser quien menos lo esperas**

**- Arigatou... etto... Airi-San... ¿ha visto algun gatito negro muy pequeño?**

**- Gatito negro... m... ¿Con un cascabel?**

**- Hai**

**- Creo que si, que iba hacia fuera del bosque... Bueno Hina-Chan nos vemos ** - Luego de eso la chica desaparecio en una nuve de humo.

Debo reconocer que eso fue de lo más raro, pero me animó mucho. Me gustaria volver a ver a esa chica, me parecio simpatica.

Luego de limpiar mis lagrimas camine hasta la casa de Uchiha-San, supuse que podria haber vuelto a la casa de él su gatito. Y asó fue porque desde arriba de unos pilares el gatito me mauyó, con lo que me que de tranquila y volvi a los territorios Hyuuga, donde todo era como siempre... aburrido.

**FIN HINATA POV**

**SASUKE POV**

Una vez Tsunade les dijo que debian elejir, Sakura y Naruto se quedaron en silencio. Noté que apesar de que me querian mucho, se encontraban confundidos, porque al pareser le guardan mucho cariño al tipo ese y no quieren hacerle daño.

Ante su silencio, Tsunade dijo que hasta que no tomaran una decicion, serian equipo con ese tipo y no conmigo. mientas que yo reemplasaria a los miembros heridos de otros equipos. Luego de eso hizo que los demas e retiraran quedando los dos solos.

**- Por el momento... - ** Comenzó a decir **- Reemplasarás a Kiba Inozuka el el equipo 8, que esta compuesto por Hinata Hyuuga **- Hyuuga..?-** y Shino Aburame. Pronto les asignaré una mision por lo que debes acercarte un poco a ellos, porque estaras serca de 2 meses con ellos.**

**- Comprendido - ** La verdad no tenia ganas de discutir por lo que decidí dejarlo así.

Ahora me encuentro sobre mi cama recostado pensando un poco sobre eso _**" yo... ¿acercarme a ellos?... ¿Acaso esta loca?" **_ en fin es mejor dejar eso así e intentar dormir un rato por q mañana debere acercarme un poco mas a ellos. Aunque no dejo de pensar en Sakura y Naruto... yo que volvi por ellos y ellos que prefieren a ese tipo, que importa no me arrastraré por su amistad

**FIN SASUKE POV**

* * *

¿Quien sera Airi..? se fijaron q no dijo su nombre completo?

Les gusto?.... valió la espera? o mereco ser apedreada, la verdad habia estado con algunos problemas y estaba poco inspirada como para pasarlo alo pc (si tambn necesirto ispiracion para traspasar los fics desde mi cuaderno al pc) pero como ya encontré un poko de inspiracion planeo sakarle el jugo ^^

**LennaParis: **felicidades por hacerte una cuenta xD!... eso de q vayan a Suna... m... lo pensare... para Sasu ya tengo una solucion... no se va a kedar solo con el gatito xD!, digo para el final Naru/Hina, por q hare de todos los finales, para q no peliemos pero = vamos a tner q decidir cual va a ser el final legal xD! sobre q sakura se kede con uno de los dos ya me dieron una idea de como no dejarlo con ellos, sino con otro

**Lain:** m.. personalmente tambn me gusta mas el sasuhina, pero ya q dije q decidiamos, ya no me puedo retractar de q se kede soltera y la Nº 10 **NO ES LO MISMO!!!** si sale Sasu/Hina, no va a ser lo mismo... asuq si no es asi bueno = desarrollare la parte Sasuhina xD!

**Hanabi: **No se ni por q te respondo aki xD!por q ofende la pregunta?Sobre la chiklosa? creeme q lo estoy considerando seriamete... =3

**Naoko Ichigo: **jeje casi le pongo chan xD! a q ahora te paresio mas kawaii xD! gracias por lo de buena escritora :S bueno el q los miraba no era Sasuke, aunq se q eso parecio xD!.

**Girl-Darkness: ** No era Sasuke, aunq eso parecio... dan ganas de matarla por como se desmalla xD!. El Neko esta de bonito nada mas, es el articulo tierno de Sasuke xD!, puede q despues le encuentre una utilidad xD! Sobre Sakura puede q si, aun q me dieron una opcion muy tentadora xD!

**Alexandra: ** nadie kiere a la pobre de Sakura xD! obiamente hare salir mas a Sasuke xD! hay q acercarlo mas a Hinata xD! aunq no mucho, para que Naruto tenga oportunidad tambien, disfrutemos del dramon q armaremos aqui

**Sairiko: **interpreto como q vas por el lado del Sasu/Hina xD! por las parejas q le pones a Sakura xD!, espero te haya gustado la conti xD!

lamento la demora, espero no volver a trabarme... si kieren hecharle la culpa a alguien hechensela a mi muso, q no me habia venido a ver T_T

la conti luego se las traigo xD! y traera muchas sorpresas....


End file.
